


Dreaded Phrase

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Erza utters the one phrase that's guaranteed to make Cobra clear the area.  "We know what we're doing."





	Dreaded Phrase

“We know what we’re doing.”

Those words, when arising from the mouth of  _anyone_ , were immediately suspect.  It didn’t matter who said them, whether they were shouted or whispered, or under what circumstances.  It was a law of the universe that they would never amount to anything good,  _ever,_  and were to be feared and dismissed only at great peril to one’s own well-being.  That sentence was the equivalent of raising a giant middle finger to the universe and  _daring_  it to smite you.  Which it then  _would_ , because the universe was no pussy about calling the bluffs of mortals.

But the sheer amount of _dread_ rising up in Cobra upon hearing those words uttered by a member of  _Fairy Tail_  were truly astronomical.  Especially since the confident sounding phrase had emerged from the throat of the red-haired, hammer-wielding armor-clad psycho knight herself.  The one who was bound and determined to call the universe’s bluff instead.

This could only end horribly.  Of that Cobra was certain.  He’d managed to survive this long by hedging his bets and by  _not_  testing the universe’s will to absolutely destroy him.  So now that the fateful phrase had been tossed out into the universe the only thing left for him to do was clear the inevitable blast radius and disavow any foreknowledge of what was coming once the dust finally cleared.

Erza’s reckless insanity was nothing he wanted to be a part of, that was for sure.  The scheme cooking up in that head of hers was promising to be just that, too, from what he was hearing.  Not that she had fully formulated a plan, yet.  Oh, no.  She was flinging herself into the unknown on this one.

But damn it all if he didn’t respect her for it, at least a little.  The woman had a remarkable talent for throttling fate and the odds stacked against her, to emerge blood-soaked and grinning like a god of war.

He’d still make himself scarce anyway.  Gods of war tended to leave a lot of collateral damage, after all.


End file.
